Bündnis aus Tränen
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Gedanken lernten laufen und wurden zu einer kleinen Geschichte über Liebe und Verlust. Ein Bündnis aus Tränen knüpft ein Band zwischen zwei Geschöpfen, die so unterschiedlich sind, aber eines gemeinsam haben: Trauer um einen geliebten Menschen.


Bündnis aus Tränen  
  
Stille beherrscht den Raum und ich erwache langsam aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Alpträume hatten sich in meine Gedanken geschlichen und Visionen heraufbeschwört, die mich nur schwer aus ihren Fängen ließen. Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und atme tief durch. Als ich sie wieder öffne, scheint mich die Dunkelheit zu erdrücken. Die Erinnerung an den Traum beherrscht immer noch mein Denken und ich kann nur hoffen, dass es wirklich nur eine Illusion war. Langsam entspanne ich mich etwas und in diesem Moment vernehme ich das beruhigende Geräusch des regelmäßigen Atems dicht neben mir. Ich taste nach der Kerze neben dem Bett und entzünde diese, um Sekunden später auf die ruhig schlafende Gestalt zu blicken.  
  
Ein leichter Schimmer geht von ihrem Körper aus und im sanften Licht der Kerze wirkt sie noch zerbrechlicher, als sie ist. Doch es verleiht ihr auch Anmut und eine natürliche Schönheit. Wie auch das Sonnen- und Mondlicht offenbart der Schein der Kerze das, was die Dunkelheit zu verbergen versucht. Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen und ich entspanne mich vollends, denn dieser Anblick ist die Realität. Ruhig und friedlich liegt sie neben mir und in ihren geöffneten Augen spiegelt sich ein leiser Traum. Vorsichtig streicheln meine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut und ich spüre die Wärme, die von ihr ausgeht.  
  
Diese Berührung lässt die Erinnerungen meines Traumes wiederkommen. Auch dort berührte ich sie und spürte nur Kälte. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, als ob sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf gesunken war, doch sie waren ausdruckslos und gebrochen. Nur langsam hatte ich realisiert, dass ihr Lebenshauch erloschen war und die Gnade der Eldar ihren schönen Körper verlassen hatte. Trotzdem war ihr Antlitz auch jetzt noch wunderschön und ebenmäßig und ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ich sie an den Tod verloren hatte. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatten wir uns geliebt und nun hatte ein Dolch ihr Herz gebrochen. Geborgen von meinen hilflosen Armen tat sie ihren letzten Atemzug. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die feine Waffe, die das Symbol des weißen Baumes trug und ich musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer sie gerichtet hatte. Gehasst hatte er sie seit Anbeginn der Liebe, die sie für meinen Bruder empfand. Sie war keine Adlige und noch nicht einmal die Tochter eines Elbenfürsten, sondern in seinen Augen nur ein Nichts, das ihm seinen Sohn entreißen wollte.  
  
Ich bemerke eine einsame Träne, die bei den Bildern des Traumes über meine Wangen fließt. Krampfhaft kämpfe ich mich zurück in die Realität und versuche die Schatten des Nachtmahrs loszuwerden. Aufmerksam betrachte ich die zierliche Gestalt neben mir. Schwere Zeiten sind nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen und ich weiß um die Trauer, die auch jetzt noch in ihrem Herzen wohnt. Ich denke zurück an die Zeit vor dem Ringkrieg, als die Welt noch erträglich war. Nie hatte ich meinen Bruder glücklicher gesehen, als zu der Zeit, in der sie an seiner Seite war. Sie gehörte nicht zu den Frauen, die nur wegen seines Titels vorgaben, ihn zu lieben. Nein, sie hatte ihr Herz wirklich an ihn verloren und er gab ihr zum Dank das seine. Wie sehr hatte ich ihm dieses Glück gegönnt und doch war das Schicksal dagegen. Unser Vater hasste sie und machte den beiden das Leben schwer, wo es nur ging. Oh er liebte meinen Bruder...das Juwel Gondors, wie er ihn immer nannte und trotzdem wollte er dieses Glück ruinieren und erkannte nicht, dass er damit auch seinen ältesten Sohn zerstören würde. In dieser Beziehung stellte er das Wohl Gondors über das seines Sohnes.  
  
Und dafür tat er alles. Er organisierte hoch offizielle Empfänge, bei denen natürlich alle unverheirateten und wohlhabenden Frauen eingeladen waren. Mehr als einmal versuchte er bei solchen Gelegenheiten eine Bindung zwischen meinem Bruder und einer Fürstentochter zu erzwingen. An einem Abend war er sogar so weit gegangen und hatte ein lustförderndes Pulver in seinen Weinkelch geschüttet. Alles war so arrangiert worden, dass sie meinen Bruder während eines Liebesspiels erwischen würde und nur durch einen Zufall wurde sein Plan durchkreuzt.  
  
Oh wie sehr hat sie unter unserem Vater gelitten und trotzdem verließ sie die Seite meines Bruders nie. Und auch er hätte sich eher gegen seine Stadt entschieden, als eine Fürstentochter zu ehelichen und damit sein Herz zu verraten. Doch dann brach mein Bruder nach Bruchtal auf und schloss sich den Gefährten um die Vernichtung des Ringes an. Am Tage seines Abschieds sahen wir ihn zum letzten Mal und noch heute weiß ich um die tiefe Trauer, die in diesem Moment in ihren Augen gewohnt hatte. Man sagte, dass Elben die Gabe der Voraussicht hatten und manchmal glaube ich, dass sie seinen Tod geahnt hatte. Doch nie kam diese Frage über meine Lippen, litt sie schon genug. Ich verlor auch nie ein Wort darüber, um was mich Boromir kurz vor seinem Aufbruch bat. „Sollte ich nicht zurückkehren, so nimm Dich ihrer an....ohne sie wäre die Welt ärmer kleiner Bruder. Achte auf mein Herz, bis es dorthin findet, wo ich verweile." Vielleicht hatte auch er es geahnt und nur die immerwährende Hoffnung raubte ihm das Versprechen, sie bei seiner Rückkehr zur Frau zu nehmen.  
  
Damals versuchte ich ihr zu helfen, lebten wir doch mit der gleichen Trauer. Oftmals fand sie bei mir den nötigen Halt und trotzdem war sie nur noch ein trauriges Abbild des strahlenden Geschöpfes, das sie einmal war. Vater gab ihr die Schuld am Tod seines liebsten Sohnes, war er doch angeblich immer bei ihr in seinen Gedanken und nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld. War ihr Kampf gegen das Schwinden schon dort nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, so gab sie ihn bei diesen Worten auf. Sie zog sich immer mehr zurück und wer sie sah, konnte den natürlichen Schimmer der Erstgeborenen nur noch schwach wahrnehmen. Ein Geschöpf des Lichts zog sich in die Tiefen der Nacht zurück und oftmals stand sie alleine unter dem Sternenhimmel am Fluss und weinte.  
  
Die Zeiten wurden immer unruhiger und trotzdem waren meine Gedanken oft bei ihr. Auch Vater bemerkte dies und obwohl er alles dafür gegeben hätte, den ungeliebten Sohn Gondors und nicht Boromir an die Hexerei der Elbin zu verlieren, verbannte er sie aus Gondor. Bei Tagesanbruch sollte sie alleine den Grenzen verwiesen werden, denn die Chancen waren groß, dass sie in die Hände des Feindes fiel und dort ihr Leben verlor. Doch ich spürte, dass ihr nicht einmal mehr der Anblick eines Sonnenaufganges gegönnt war und erinnerte mich schließlich wieder an das Versprechen, das ich meinem Bruder gab.  
  
Ich folgte der Stimme meines Herzens und verschaffte mir Zugang zu den verschlossenen Gemächern meines Bruders. Dort wurde sie durch das Wort meines Vaters festgehalten und mit den Erinnerungen an ihn konfrontiert, denn diese Räume hatte sie seit seinem Tod gemieden. Langsam trat ich an das Bett heran und erkannte die Umrisse ihres Körpers unter einem Umhang, der ihm gehört hatte. Kissen, Decken und Felle lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Ihr natürlicher Schimmer war fast erloschen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich kaum noch sichtbar. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand nach ihr aus und zuckte zurück. Ihre Haut war kalt, obwohl sie von einem fiebrigen Schweißfilm bedeckt war. Traurig sah ich zu Boden, denn ich wusste, dass sie bald durch das Tor zu Mandos Hallen gehen würde. Plötzlich hörte ich die Stimme meines Bruders, die mich wieder an mein Versprechen erinnerte. „Nein Boromir, ich werde sie nicht dem Schwinden überlassen," flüsterte ich leise und nahm ihren leichten Körper auf meine Arme.  
  
Sie musste diesen Ort verlassen, hier wo alles nach ihrem Liebsten roch und in jedem Winkel Erinnerungen versteckt waren. Ich zögerte nicht, sondern brachte sie durch einen Geheimgang in meine Gemächer. Diese Gänge hatten wir als Kinder oft genutzt, da sie unsere Gemächer verbanden. Sanft bettete ich sie auf meinem Lager. Sie zitterte und ihre Augen waren geschlossen, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Ich forderte heißes Wasser und Handtücher bei den Dienern an und befreite sie vorsichtig von ihrer Kleidung, bevor ich ihren Körper sanft mit heißem Wasser abwusch. Doch weder das noch die vielen Decken, die ich über ihr ausgebreitet hatte, hielten die Kälte ab.  
  
Verzweifelt flehte ich die Valar an und fühlte mich so hilflos wie noch nie. Mein Bruder hätte nie gewollt, dass sie ihm folgt und so war ich auch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Langsam öffnete ich die Verschlüsse meiner Kleidung, die Sekunden später zu Boden glitten. Ich dachte nicht weiter nach, sondern zog ihren zitternden Körper in meine Arme und versuchte ihr so die nötige Wärme zu geben. Auch nach mir griff diese namenlose Kälte, doch ich würde sie in diesem Kampf nicht alleine lassen. Zärtlich streichelten meine Finger über ihr Gesicht und Worte kamen über meine Lippen, deren Sprache ich nicht einmal mächtig war. Aber sie schienen eine Wirkung zu zeigen, denn ihr kraftloser Körper drängte sich an mich und ich hielt sie einfach nur fest.  
  
Augenblicke später schlugen unsere Herzen im selben Takt...langsam, aber stetig und ich spürte, wie ihr Atem kräftiger wurde. Doch spürte ich auch die Reaktion meines Körpers und ehe ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, legten sich meine Lippen auf die ihren. Es war ein einseitiger Kuss und trotzdem fühlte ich das Feuer, dass er in mir entfacht hatte. Ich schloss schließlich meine Augen und bat meinen Bruder für diese Tat um Verzeihung. Sekunden später spürte ich jedoch eine Berührung an meinen Lippen und ich erwiderte diesen Kontakt. Zögernd und vorsichtig war ihr Kuss und ebenso sanft bestätigte ich ihn. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich in die ihren...von Trauer und Verwunderung verschleiert, aber ohne Vorwurf auf mich gerichtet. Ich wusste, dass ihr Herz immer meinem Bruder gehören würde und ich ihn nie ersetzen konnte. Aber ich spürte gleichzeitig auch, dass sie nicht ihn in diesem Augenblick sah, sondern mich, den ungeliebten Sohn Gondors.  
  
„Verzeih mir," flüsterte ich und bemerkte, das meine Bemühungen nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein waren. Die Schwelle war so nahe und sie musste nur ihre Hände ausstrecken und würde der Trauer und dem Schmerz auf ewig entkommen. Doch ich würde es nicht zulassen, Boromir wollte nicht, dass sein Morgenstern diese Welt aus quälendem Kummer verließ. In diesem Augenblick entschieden die Valar für uns und vereinten nicht nur unsere Lippen in einem erneuten Kuss, sondern auch unsere Herzen. Ich teilte ihren Schmerz und schenkte ihr Geborgenheit und die Kraft, um den Kampf gegen das Schwinden wieder aufzunehmen.  
  
Und schließlich überwand ich den letzten Schritt zu ihrer Rettung. Langsam und unendlich zärtlich tauchte ich in die Geheimnisse der mir anvertrauten Elbin ein. Ihr Körper kam mir entgegen und drängte sich verzweifelt an mich. Ich hielt sie fest und ließ nicht zu, dass der Halt unter ihren Füßen nachgab. Unsere Körper verschmolzen miteinander und das entfachte Feuer vertrieb die tödliche Kälte aus ihrem Körper, nahm den Fluch des Schwindes von ihr.  
  
In diesem Augenblick verband uns nicht nur die gemeinsame Trauer um einen geliebten Menschen, sondern das Streben nach Leben. Ich bekam die Gelegenheit in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu blicken und dort die Trauer etwas zu stillen. Sie flüsterte meinen Namen und in einem letzten Aufbäumen ihres Körpers besiegte sie die Schatten des Todes, entschied sich für das Leben. Auch ich gab mich dem Feuer nun endgültig hin und besiegelte ihre Entscheidung mit den silbernen Perlen des ursprünglichen Lebens. Erschöpft und heftig atmend sank sie zurück in die weichen Kissen und schloss ihre Augen. Ich musterte sie besorgt und strich ihr einige Haarstrahlen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Haut fühlte sich warm und weich an, so als ob weder Feuer noch Eis ihr zu Nahe gekommen wären.  
  
Doch dann entdeckte ich die kristallenen Tränen, die über ihre Wangen in die Tiefe glitten. Vorsichtig zog ich die Elbin in meine Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich hatte meinen Bruder verraten, doch wie musste sie sich erst fühlen und so wollte ich sie um Verzeihung bitten. Aber ein Finger legte sich auf meine Lippen. „Hannon le," flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und barg ihren Kopf an meinen Schultern. So verharrten wir und fanden irgendwann kurz vor dem Sonnenaufgang in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Im Traum erschien mir mein Bruder und legte lächelnd ihre Hand in die meinige. „Lass unsere Liebe in der eurigen weiterleben kleiner Bruder und halte daran fest." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch genau in diesem Moment erwachte ich und sah dies als eine Botschaft meines Bruders. Sehr viel später erfuhr ich, dass auch sie in dieser Nacht den gleichen Traum hatte.  
  
Schweren Herzens musste ich mich von ihr trennen, denn ihr Schicksal diese Grenzen zu verlassen, war noch nicht zurückgenommen. Aber alleine würde ich sie nicht lassen, also fasste ich einen Entschluss. So schnell es ging kleidete ich die zierliche Elbin in die Gewänder der Waldläufer Gondors und verbarg ihr wunderschönes Antlitz unter einem Tuch. Fragende Augen blickten mich an und ich lächelte sie beruhigend an. Nein...ich würde sie nicht der Hand des Feindes überlassen, sondern sie in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
Nur wenig später verließen wir meine Gemächer und unbemerkt auch Gondor. Wie geplant, würde ich mit meinen Männern nach Osgiliath aufbrechen, doch zuvor würde ich die mir Anvertraute in Sicherheit bringen. An diesem Tage trennten sich unsere Wege. Während ich in den Krieg zog, sandte ich sie mit meinen besten Männern zu den Wäldern Loriens und damit in die Obhut Galadriels. Wenn dies kein Platz der Sicherheit war, so würde sie an keinem Ort Mittelerdes Schutz finden. Ich sah damals die Angst in ihren Augen...Angst, wieder jemanden zu verlieren. Auch ich versprach ihr, zurückzukehren und ich hielt dieses Versprechen. Ich kehrte zurück und schlug zum Ärger meines Vaters die Hochzeit mit Eowyn aus. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er einen weiteren Sohn verloren hatte, denn ich kehrte meiner Heimat den Rücken und überließ Gondor den fähigen Händen meines Freundes Aragorn. Ich wollte an ihrer Seite sein und sie nicht noch einmal meinem Vater aussetzen. Diese eine Nacht hatte uns mit einem untrennbaren Band verbunden und obwohl ich nie den Platz meines Bruders einnehmen konnte, gehörte mir der verbliebene Teil ihres Herzens. Und dieses Geschenk bewachte ich wie mein Leben.  
  
Dies ist jetzt schon viele Jahre her und immer noch verfolgt mein Vater uns in meinen Alpträumen. Doch Angst ist unbegründet, da ihn der Wahnsinn in den Tod getrieben hatte. Ich kehrte mit ihr zurück in mein Land und wir fanden schließlich hier in Ithilien eine Heimat. Obwohl viel Zeit seitdem vergangen ist, hat sie nicht alle Wunden geheilt. Manchmal sehe ich Tränen in ihrem Antlitz, wenn sie mich ansieht und ich weiß, dass sie Boromir vor sich sieht.....stolz und voller Liebe für sie. Auch ich bringe ihr diese Liebe entgegen, die sie dankbar annimmt und ebenso zurückgibt.  
  
Das leise Öffnen der Tür lässt mich aufschauen und ich muss lächeln. Trotzdem verharre ich ganz ruhig und vernehme das Geräusch der nackten Füßen auf dem Boden. Sekunden später merke ich schon, wie das Bett ein wenig einsinkt und sich ein warmer Körper an mich kuschelt. „Konntest Du nicht schlafen Tinuwen?" Das kleine Mädchen erschrickt kurz, nickt dann aber mit großen Augen. Ich lächle und streichle über ihre braunen, seidigen Haare. Sie ist die Tochter von Boromir, denn dieses Geschenk hinterließ er meinem Morgenstern. Zum Zeitpunkt des Abschiedes wusste Anoriel nichts von dem Leben, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug und das mit ihr gestorben wäre. Vorsichtig ziehe ich das Mädchen in meine Arme, denn für mich war sie wie eine Tochter. Wenig später schlafe ich wieder ein....mit den beiden wichtigsten Geschöpfen meines Lebens. 


End file.
